powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Also Called *Majikkujutsu *Mystic Martial Arts *Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities User can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Applications *Attack Powers *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Combat *Infusion *Life-Force Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks *Weapon Proficiency Variations *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical martial are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Alien Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. *'Animal/Beast Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. *'Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken)': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. *'Bionic Martial Arts': Either an Android or Cyborg may be able to use these techniques, but may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. *'Divine/Demonic Martial Arts': Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. *'Magical Martial Arts': A form using basic magic in physical combat. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. Associations *Combat Merging *Magic *Manifested Attacks *Ninjutsu *Training Regimen Limitations *Only certain practitioners can master certain techniques; usually, this means finding the right teacher, but some are directly tied to bloodline or have less physical requirements (certain type of chi/ki, mental state, ec.) *Time between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attempting a technique without actually training or practicing it could have terrible results and sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be forbidden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or even kill the user in careless uses. *Rivals finding knowledge of the technique's flaws or openings will risk either a swift defeat or anticipation. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Yasha1.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a skilled martial artist who incorporates his Mantra into his attacks. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar, (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. Superman Torquasm.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is an expert in Torquasm-Rao, a Kryptonian meditation technique that allows him to tap into his instincts and astral project, and Torquasm-Vo, a psychic discipline that involves focusing one's mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination and can be used to manipulate someone's mind. KyoWinXIII.png|Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) and his clan are known for their fire-based martial arts. Master-yao.jpg|Even though his physical strength is limited, Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is able to use kung fu with his mind. 8trigram.jpg|The Hyuga's (Naruto) strongest Gentle Fist technique, 8 Trigram 64 Palms. Youjutsu.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) has been trained in Yōjutsu, the art of manipulating Yōki. Segata_Sanshiro_PXZ2.jpeg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) has trained so extensively in martial arts that he can pull of a variety of superhuman/supernatural feats, such as causing those he throws to explode on impact with the ground, kick a baseball for a home run, and survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Common Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers